


Light or Darkness

by Galactotrofusa



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dark, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Force Bond (Star Wars), Love, Obsession, Obsessive Kylo Ren, Romantic Soulmates, Soul Bond, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27950120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactotrofusa/pseuds/Galactotrofusa
Summary: It’s so easy to judge.Yes, I know my place in the galaxy right now is definitely not the best and I admit that but, do you know what it’s like to love the way I love him?Love is a decision, yes, but us? It was destiny, or the force, like he calls it. This does not mean our love it’s fake or doesn’t really exist because we’ve loved each other before we even know we are bonded.In fact, everyone knew except us, everyone tried to keep us apart, everyone thought that he becoming a jedi or whatever was going to stop this, stop our destiny and stop the force. But no. They couldn’t and here we are.Together, no matter what.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Light or Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Hii people! I hope you like this new fic. This first chapter are just some kind of memories to summarize beginning of this story. I hope you all like it :D

My parents died when I was 4 years old. The King and Queen of Rhean were killed by a group of extremist fanatics of the empire; my parents, knowing that we were in danger, decided to send me with my makerparents Leia and Han to be safe. 

The memories of my childhood can be summarized in one word. Ben. 

After I was sent to live with the Solo’s my only company was him. We played, laughed, ate and did everything together.

For so many night I woke up late at night because of the weird nightmares I had, to then fell asleep in his arms, talking about his odd powers.   
He used to turn on and off the lights in his room to make me laugh. We only had each other.

His parents were always working, and his feelings of loneliness only grew with time, but at least he knew he had me, and that was more than enough for two kids like us. Forgotten and alone. 

Our favorite game was hide and seek. He always found me.   
It didn’t matter where I was, in the middle of the woods, inside a closet or under the bed, he only had to close his eyes and well, that was it. When I least expected it he was right behind me whispering “I found you”. 

I have thousands of memories like that, just the two us. Until he wasn’t with me anymore.   
Yes, his uncle Luke came saying he wanted to create some kind of school for people like Ben, to train him so he could become a Jedi.   
Everything happened so fast. 

But now we know the truth. 

Ben was –is- so powerful, in a way he can’t completely understand and Luke saw that. He also saw he was stronger when we were together. 

Our bond is not easy to explain, it’s something we feel, something we are, our essence... just us.   
We feel each other, our pain, dreams, fears, and our soul. Just like that. We are one. When we are apart it hurts, it’s like something is wrong inside us, but when we are together? There’s nothing in this galaxy stronger than us. 

Luke sensed something dark inside Ben when he was a kid, and he sensed the power in him when he was with me. Something too strong to be controlled, like a tsunami wave. 

When he left, it was like a part of me was missing. I spent years of my life with Leia, learning about diplomacy and technically, learning how to be a good princess, even when I didn’t had a throne.   
I was a happy child. So curious of learning and explore but I was empty, I had a void inside me. A void that was only filled when I was with him. And those times were limited. 

We spent a few weeks together every year. His parents were always too busy and never were with us, so we had all those days for us. Of course, nothing happened, we were just Ben and (Y/N), saving the galaxy, playing hide and seek and using the force for things like throwing rocks, that was mostly Ben. 

Everything changed when I was 19 and he was 20.   
I can’t help smiling every time I think I think about that day.

Ben had a week free and he decided to visit Leia and I, without knowing there was a ball in another planet. His mom was already there and I was waiting for him in our house to prepare everything for our trip.   
He was so tall, his hair a little bit more messy but he was the most handsome guy in the galaxy. The way he smiled at me when we saw each other it’s still in my mind, just like the way his arms felt around me, holding me so close and whispering “Hello, princess” close to my ear.

That night, he talked to me about his training, his nightmares and fears, I talked about my diplomacy studies, my loneliness and emptiness while we cuddle to sleep. Ben murmuring with his lips close to my forehead and my head hidden in his neck.   
He flew the ship to the planet where the ball took place. The ship was so small I had to sit on his lap while he did stunts in the air, and I’m still sure my screams were heard in every corner in the galaxy, accompanied by his laugh. 

That ball was the beginning of our story. 

He still gets mad when I mention it but I can see his smirk even when he tries to deny it.   
Ben was jealous, I felt it. The anger growing deep inside him, the desire to burn everything, I knew it, and I went after him.   
I was dancing with another man, it was a ball after all, and in a ball you dance and he didn’t want to dance with me. That was his mistake. I had to stop dancing when I felt all those feelings inside me, feelings that didn’t belong to me. I saw him leaving the room and I ran after him, he was just so mad. 

-Ben? Are you okay? - I said while I was standing behind him.

\- Of course I’m okay, why shouldn’t I? - He said turning around to see me.

\- Well, I think you are jealous- he rolled his eyes.

\- I’m not jealous, you can do whatever you want, you can dance with whoever you want, I do not care – he said getting closer to me. 

\- Then why are you acting like this? – I took a step forwards, just a few inch separating us- Why did you left? Why are you so mad, Ben? - He turned his face to the left- What? Don’t lie to me, you never do and don’t start now, please- I said, grabbing his chin. – Why are you feeling like this, Ben? - He took me in his arms and put his lips on my forehead. 

\- Because…-he whispered on my forehead- I hate having this feelings about you when I can’t do anything about them, I hate seeing you with another men, men who doesn’t deserve you knowing my path is other and I can’t let myself love you because…- he stopped talking and I looked at him in the eyes.

\- Why? – I asked trying not to cry- why can’t you love me Ben? 

-Because I can’t get attached but it’s too kriffing late ‘cause I love you more than anythi…-

I kissed him. 

I grabbed his face and I shut him up with a kiss, and in that moment I knew he was my soulmate.   
I felt everything he was feeling, the love emanating from him was almost unbearable; with his hands on my waist, and his lips on me I knew I belong with him as much as he belongs with me.  
We separated to look at each other, his eyes full of adoration and his pink swollen lips were right in front of me while I smiled at him. 

\- What are we going to do now, Ben? You said it already, you becoming a je…- 

\- We’ll handle it okay? I’m gonna find a way, I think I found a way – he rambled. 

\- What are you talking about? What are you going to do? - I asked. 

\- I… I don’t know yet but I promise – he grabbed my face in his hands- I’m not going to let anyone separate us. That I promise to you. 

He kept his promise, it wasn’t exactly what I was expecting but, we are together and that all I care about. Yes, he took a dark path but as long as he is with me, I don’t care in which side he is, light or darkness, it’s us against the galaxy.


End file.
